Hydrogen fuel cell vehicles (HFCV) are emerging as a zero-emission alternative to internal combustion engine vehicles. HFCVs operate by providing compressed hydrogen to a fuel cell stack which converts the hydrogen into electricity to drive an electric motor. Similar to internal combustion engine vehicles, HFCVs are equipped with fuel tanks that must be refilled periodically. In an effort to emulate the refueling paradigm and user experience of traditional gasoline refueling stations, conventional hydrogen refueling stations are large capacity, complex, and expensive facilities. In particular, conventional hydrogen refueling stations are designed to service regular vehicle traffic and, therefore, require large storage capacity to ensure continuous fuel availability. Such large storage capacity is expensive, needs a significant footprint, and requires extensive safety measures to be put into place. In addition, to achieve fill times comparable to traditional internal combustion engine vehicles, expensive and complex cooling systems must be implemented to prevent overheating when the compressed hydrogen is dispensed into the fuel tank of the HFCV.